


Together

by orphan_account



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: AU, Fluff, M/M, Schmoop
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-12
Updated: 2012-08-12
Packaged: 2017-11-12 00:41:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 909
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/484711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Waking up never felt like home before.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Together

 Everyone must have noticed. They could plainly see all the clingy, affectionate love between the five of them. It was almost the first thing you saw. How they held each other, muttering in low voices, mouths centimeters from skin, too close for even the best of friends perhaps. But yet, it almost seemed effortless, there was no need to get used to the closeness. It was just there, ultimately and unanimously accepted. From the day that Louis and Harry kissed in their shared living room, Niall and Liam held hands in the kitchen and the time Zayn has kissed all of them, once- twice- three times, all over their faces before a show, wishing them luck, whispering how much he loved them; it was always right. There was no other way for the five of them to communicate, not when they could understand that glances meant  _I’m thinking of you_ , and how touches meant  _I need you._

Perhaps the weirdest part was that it wasn’t sexual. Save the on lip kissing, they didn’t get  _together_ ; they just laid there in silence, enjoying the warmth and gentle brush of skin. But it had always been that way. There was something so right, so regular about being there in moments of bliss, sexual or not, that made them think it was okay. And perhaps it wasn’t, maybe it isn’t right, to do these things. But who is there to tell them that?

Sometimes, Zayn is sure he loves them all. Equally, he feels his heart burst with affection. Like when Niall laughs, his nose scrunching up eyes a bright cobalt, or when Liam tries to be responsible, but can’t hide the happy gleeful tone to his voice, or even the way Harry and Louis come as one, to his door, bunched up in their bedding and pjs, tired eyed and unable to sleep.

Usually when that happens Liam gets called too, he appears only minutes later, wrapped in his own blankets, outwardly reluctant because he knows this isn’t really all that normal. They call Niall last, because he is their baby, the one who cuddles closer because he doesn’t bring his own blankets, knowing they’ll have enough. He is the first to fall asleep, muttering distant  _I love yous_  and sighing contentedly; burrowing his face into Liam’s neck, arm tangling with Zayn’s, hands locked, feet stretched across all of them, reaching Harry by the tips of his toes. This changes when they all fall asleep; usually they wake up tangled in a mass of limbs, sometimes on top of each other. Harry sleeps curled into Louis’s side, waking up that way most of the time as well. Louis doesn’t mind that much, he likes the curls tickling his arm and brushing his bare side. Zayn ends up alone, sleeping curled into himself, arms still tangled with Niall’s though, as they had been. Liam is the middle, touching all of them through Niall and Harry, their legs tangled, he is their leader.

Liam is their leader, the one who gets them up with his gentle knuckles brushing their ribs and cheekbones; pulling them from the cornucopia of blankets so they can eat. Only Zayn enjoys the pleasure of waking up to Liam’s hands tracing his tattoos, staying still, knowing that Liam doesn’t mind spending extra time waking him up,he basks in the attention, smiling through thick lashes until they  _have_  to stop, Harry calling them for breakfast.

Louis will accompany Harry in the kitchen, arms around his waist while he cooks, kisses pressed to the back of his neck, hearts traced to his hips. They will smile too wide for mornings and laugh too softly for Niall to hear. Niall is alone, sitting placidly on the couch, blankets still wrapped around him from the pile. He waits for the rest of the boys to be done, humming softly and drifting in and out of a dreamy mindset.

When they’re all ready to eat, teeth brushed and almost fully awake they pile onto the couch, once again a mass of limbs and body heat. Niall in the middle this time, fighting off Louis’s attempts to steal his hash browns. Liam is on the edge now, always the first done eating, always the first to get ready. Zayn is next, arms bumping Niall as he picks at his food. He isn’t one for eating all that much, usually just enough to get by. Passed Niall is Louis, cuddling with Harry as he picks off the curly haired boy’s plate, having already given up on taking part of Niall’s food heap. Harry in turn takes small swigs of his tea; they all have different kinds, chosen at random by Zayn, who is too lazy for anything meaningful in tea choice. This means that Harry ends up with Niall’s chai, Liam gets Louis’s chamomile and sometimes Zayn even pours himself the wrong flavor.

It’s a strange way of waking up they suppose, so routine yet unplanned. The bathroom gets crowded and messes are made faster than light. Nobody really picks up after themselves, putting stylish needs first. But, through all the mishaps are the gentle yet firm wrist grabs and hip nudges that make everything a little more bearable. The little things that make being on camera, unable to do all these things, better. They wouldn’t trade it for the world, not waking up together, so complete.

And really, they can’t imagine waking up alone.


End file.
